


Lini Masa

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Sejak awal hingga kini; Lukas dan Remedy.
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lini Masa

**Author's Note:**

> Akan terasa rush dan inkonsisten di beberapa bagian terutama mendekati akhir karena sempet ditinggal lama sebelum lanjut nulis lagi hehe. May or may not be edited later.

**Sembilan**

“Hei, kenapa main bola sendirian?”

Firma arsitek itu sengaja dibangun bersisian dengan rumah utama. Ada sepasang pintu gebyok antik jadi penghubung kedua halaman; pintu yang jarang terbuka kecuali untuk kedua pemiliknya. Baru ini ia melewati pintu itu dengan undangan makan siang sebagai tiket masuknya.

“Nggak boleh main di luar sama teman-teman. Kata Ayah, makan dulu.”

Si pemilik rumah serta firma yang resmi menjual jasa sejak dua bulan lalu tengah sibuk masak-masak di dapur. Ia dilarang membantu karena dianggap tamu agung, padahal ia hanya karyawan biasa. Karyawan pertama mereka. Ya, mungkin tak terlalu biasa.

“Saya Lukas. Nama kamu siapa?”

Basa-basi. Ia tahu siapa bocah ini. Anak atasannya. Ia tahu siapa namanya, walau ini kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan si pemilik netra cokelat terang.

“Remedy.”

_Remedy, Remedy. Nama adalah doa, Remedy._

“Mau saya temenin main bola?”

Si cilik mengangguk.

**Sebelas**

Ruang keluarga di hari Minggu. Lagi-lagi undangan makan siang. Dua tahun berlalu, entah berapa banyak waktu ia habiskan lalu-lalang di rumah itu. Makan siang, makan malam, main catur, ngobrol-ngobrol—apalah. Sudah seperti rumah kedua, keluarga kedua.

“Bikin PR?”

Si kecil Remedy, umur 11 tahun. Ia tengah duduk di atas karpet dengan buku pelajaran membentang di meja. Tempat pensil. Kertas-kertas. Wajahnya lumrah melihatnya memasuki ruangan.

“Iya.”

“PR apa?”

“Matematika.” Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin di permukaan meja kayu yang dipelitur halus. “Susah.”

“Saya bantuin?”

Tubuh kecil itu bergeser demi memberi ruang untuknya duduk berdampingan. “Saya nggak ngerti nomor sembilan.”

Ia menatap soal di buku cetak, tersenyum. Pelajaran anak SD. Bukan hal sulit namun masih menantang. Menantang menggali memori yang sudah terkubur belasan tahun.

“Ah, gampang. Sini saya ajarin.”

Senyumnya pelit namun terselip lega.

**Dua Belas**

“Saya sudah bilang, kan, jangan main-main dengan gramofon! Sekarang rusak begini, mau diapain?”

Bocah itu, ah, ya, masih bocah. Hanya sudah lebih besar. Agak lebih tinggi. Namun, masih juga ia takut dengan amukan sang ayah.

“Maaf, Ayah. Tadi teman-teman saya penasaran. Saya bilang jangan, tapi nggak didengar—”

“Jangan melempar kesalahan ke teman-teman kamu, Remedy. Saya nggak pernah ajarin kamu seperti itu.”

Ia melongok dari dapur—kali ini gantian ia yang memasak untuk makan malam. Hari Sabtu; rumah ramai dengan teman-teman Remedy ketika tadi ia datang. Anak-anak selalu penuh dengan tanda tanya. Melihat barang antik pun penasaran, ada-ada saja.

Gramofon ayahnya rusak. Ada tuas yang terlihat tak berfungsi dengan benar karena disentuh sembarangan. Sekarang gerombolan anak penuh rasa ingin tahu itu pulang, hanya satu orang yang menanggung akibatnya.

“Apanya yang patah, Mas?”

Amarah ayahnya sedikit teralihkan ketika ia melempar tanya. “Ini. _Tonearm-_ nya kendor. Nggak tau diapain sama anak-anak tadi,” pria itu menjawab. “Masalahnya tempat saya biasa servis itu tutup sementara. Saya nggak mau servis sembarangan karena ini peninggalan bapak. Saya selalu hati-hati pakenya.”

Ia melempar pandang ke si istri yang membantunya memasak di dapur, meminta izin untuk melihat kerusakannya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta seulas senyum lembut.

“Saya ada kenalan yang biasa benerin gramofon. Terpercaya, kok; senior saya waktu kuliah. Saya bisa kasih kontaknya kalau Mas mau.”

Luap emosi itu kian reda. Kekesalan pada si anak perlahan terlupakan. Bocah itu bisa bernapas lega.

Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata ketika Remedy diizinkan meninggalkan ruangan. Dua bola mata itu mengisyaratkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.

**Tiga Belas**

Ia menikah. Umur 28, sudah diburu-buru, tak mau menunggu.

Perayaannya sederhana saja. Hanya pesta taman setelah pemberkatan. Tak banyak yang datang karena tak banyak yang diundang. Saudara dekat dan para sahabat. Tak peduli gengsi.

Bocah itu datang menemani ibunya karena sang ayah berhalangan hadir. Ia tak bisa tak tertawa melihat Mamak dengan antusias mencubit pipi Remedy. Menggemaskan memang dengan dua bola mata bulat cemerlangnya.

“Lukas! Selamat, ya.” Wanita itu menghampiri, memeluk hangat—ia, lalu Kirana yang baru jadi istrinya tiga jam yang lalu. Si pemuda kecil mengintil di belakang. Canggung.

“Terima kasih, Mbak Laras.”

“Sayang Mas Abi nggak bisa dateng. Tapi dia titip salam. Katanya, yang penting _amplopnya_ nggak ketinggalan.” Mereka tertawa—tawa yang agaknya tak dimengerti oleh si cilik nan tampan.

“Nggak papa. Mbak dateng juga saya udah senang. Ada Remedy pula. Tumben nggak bikin PR di rumah?”

Dua alis tebal bertaut sebal.

*

“Berisik, Lukas.”

“Eh, Remedy! Panggil ‘mas’, dong, kamu ini!”

**Lima Belas**

Bayi kecil mungil itu terlelap di dekap ibunya. Putrinya yang pertama. Diberi nama Abigail Sanjana.

Dua pasang netra cokelat cemerlang tak henti-henti menatap. “Kecil banget,” ucapnya polos.

“Baru juga lahir minggu lalu, Re. Masih kecil. Kamu juga dulu sekecil ini,” kata ibunya. “Sekarang aja udah gede, udah nggak bisa digemes-gemesin lagi. Waktu jalannya cepet banget, sih.”

_Waktu jalannya cepet banget, sih._

Ia menatap remaja itu. Yang dulu hanya setinggi pinggangnya, kini kepalanya sudah menyentuh kuping. Pakai behel. Diganggu secuil jerawat bandel. Tak lupa suara yang sepertinya sudah sampai di titik rendah.

Remedy sudah bukan bocah yang main bola sendirian di halaman belakang rumah. Mungkin sekarang sudah naksir orang tapi tak bilang-bilang. Atau malah sudah punya pacar.

Waktu bergerak tik tok tik tok, sementara Abigail masih terlelap di dekap ibunya.

**Enam Belas**

_Aku hancur._

Remedy yang membukakan pintu malam itu. “Ayah sama Ibu belum pulang,” katanya, “tapi harusnya udah menuju ke sini.”

Ia hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Tak bicara apa-apa. Tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan pula. Hanya satu gumaman “terima kasih” yang terdengar ketika pemuda itu membiarkannya berjalan lunglai ke dalam.

“Mau kopi?”

“Nggak perlu, Remedy. Terima kasih.”

Ia berjalan ke teras belakang, satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa mengasapi paru-parunya. Nikotin, ah, nikotin. Andai ia bisa lepas kendali dan membeli selinting ganja.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

_Aku apa-apa. Istriku tidur di kasur pria yang bukan aku. Ia bahkan bawa anakku pergi ke rumah selingkuhannya, lalu bercinta di sana. Aku apa-apa, Remedy. Aku tak utuh._

“Nggak apa-apa.”

_Tapi, Remedy. Jangan kau tatap aku seperti itu. Jangan tatap aku seolah yang runtuh adalah hatimu._

_Jangan. Makin hancur aku._

*

“Kamu nggak perlu pergi dari sini. Aku yang pergi.”

_Kau mau aku tinggal di sini dengan semua kenangan tentangmu, Kirana? Dengan cintaku dan meranaku dan sakit hatiku dan segalaku untukmu?_

“Rumah ini milik kamu. Saya nggak larang kamu pergi dari sini karena itu hak kamu. Tapi saya nggak mau tinggal di sini.”

Ia melanjutkan memasukkan baju-baju ke dalam koper. Ia tak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

**Tujuh Belas**

“Saya bingung.”

“Bingung apa?”

Tangan Abigail yang melayang menepuk agak keras dagu Remedy menginterupsi barang sejenak. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Abby minta dipeluk, ngantuk. Belakangan ini si kecil nempel sekali dengan Remedy, mungkin karena pemuda itu yang sehari-hari menjaganya lepas pulang sekolah, ketika ia masih bekerja.

_Hangat._

Ia menambahkan beberapa detik untuk menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Abigail yang melingkarkan lengan di leher Remedy, pipinya terlihat makin gembil ketika kepalanya bersandar di bahu pemuda itu.

Dan sorot lembut netra cokelat terang itu.

_Sepasang mata indah cemerlang itu seperti memeluknya._

“Arsi atau hukum?”

Ia bagai tersadarkan dari lamunan indah tentang hidup tenang. “Kamu maunya apa?”

Berpikir sebentar; _berpikir keras._ “Saya tertarik ambil hukum,” Remedy memulai dengan ragu-ragu, “tapi kalau ambil arsi, saya bisa kerja sama kamu.”

Dua iris cemerlang dan sorot malu-malu. Bukan gestur yang biasa, ia tahu. Ia ingin pura-pura tak tahu, namun.

_Namun._

“Kalau ambil arsi, kamu bisa cari pengalaman di firma. Dan ya, kita bisa kerja bareng.” Ada semburat merah jambu di pipi pemuda itu. _Atau ia hanya salah lihat?_ “Tapi lebih baik kalau kamu jalani yang kamu mau.”

Waktu berlalu semau-maunya sendiri. Satu tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan Kirana. Menjadi orang tua tunggal. Kelimpungan mengurus Abigail sampai-sampai Laras mengizinkannya membawa anak ke kantor ketimbang tiap hari antar-jemput rumah Bapak-Mamak di Menteng dan tewas di jalan.

Satu tahun berlalu. Ia coba menata hidup. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan, masih penuh ketidakpastian namun tak apa-apa. Proses, begitu orang bilang.

Satu tahun. Remedy akan segera masuk kuliah. Ya, waktu berlalu semau-maunya sendiri. Mendadak saja bocah kecil yang ia temani main bola sudah jadi sebesar ini. Tampan, cerdas, tak banyak bicara namun selalu menarik perhatian.

_Perhatiannya, terutama._

Satu tahun.

Satu denyut baru.

“Hukum kalau begitu?”

_Sepasang mata itu._

*

Bukan ia tak sadar apa arti degup ini. Sadar betul karena degup serupa pernah menemani hari-harinya dengan Kirana.

Namun, sadar betul pula ia kalau semua ini bisa jadi hanya fatamorgana. Oase tak nyata. Hanya karena ia berjalan tak tentu arah setelah ditinggal Kirana, hanya karena ia lelah tak punya _rumah._

Ia tak tahu pasti. Dan tak mau terburu-buru mengetahui. Hatinya memburu, namun logikanya tak ingin berkawan dengan waktu.

_Baru satu tahun._

Langkahnya masih goyah. Limbung. Terombang-ambing.

_Kocar-kacir._

Ia menghela napas pelan.

_Terlalu cepat untuk berdetak kembali._

**Delapan Belas**

“Kalau saya suka sama Remedy, Mbak gimana?”

“Suka dalam artian apa?”

“Dalam artian saya cinta sama dia.”

Laras mewariskan mata cokelat terang pada anak satu-satunya. Kini, dengan mata serupa, wanita ayu itu menatapnya. Ia tak mau menerka, tak mau berasumsi—hanya mau menunggu satu jawaban.

Dua tahun. Degup itu masih hidup. Makin menggila bahkan hanya ketika ia memikirkan satu nama itu.

_Remedy. Remedy. Remedy Remedy Remedy._

_Aku sudah sinting, Remedy._

Remedy adalah cahaya kecil lembut yang bantu menerangi jalannya. Perhatian-perhatian kecil. Menemani Abigail. Menemaninya. Tak sedetik pun pemuda itu membuatnya melupakan luka hatinya, namun Remedy menguatkan. Mengobati.

_Remedy, namamu adalah doa._

Satu tahun, ia ragu.

Dua tahun, ia tahu.

_Ia mau._

“Kamu yakin yang kamu punya bukan perasaan sesaat?” Laras memijat keningnya. “Kamu baru disakiti dan Remedy ada sama kamu. Mungkin kamu cuma merasa nyaman. Bukan sesuatu yang serius.”

Ia tak kuasa menahan senyum mendengarnya—lucu. “Itu _concern_ pertama Mbak? Bukan masalah saya laki-laki dan Remedy juga laki-laki?”

“Buatku ada yang lebih penting dari preferensi seksual. Dan aku tau anak itu juga tertarik sama kamu, entah gimana bisa.” Satu hela napas panjang. “Aku nggak mau larang-larang kamu. Kamu sudah dewasa. Kamu tau mana yang baik buat kamu. Tapi ingat, umur kalian terpaut jauh. Mungkin kamu cuma main-main. Mungkin Remedy cuma penasaran. Kalian bisa menyakiti satu sama lain.”

“Kalau saya cuma mau main-main, apa saya bakal bilang begini ke Mbak?” Hening sejenak. Ia menatap Laras tepat di mata, ingin meyakinkan bahwa _ya, aku cinta anakmu dan ini bukan sesaat._ “Saya udah terlalu tua buat main-main. Terlalu capek.”

“Kamu nggak tau gimana Remedy. Anak itu masih menikmati hidup. Dia bisa suka sama kamu hari ini dan menyesali perasaanya besok pagi.”

“Saya cuma mau merasakan hidup lagi, Mbak. Sama Remedy, saya _hidup._ ”

Ia tak main-main. Tak hanya mencari tempat berlindung sementara.

_Ia ingin hidup._

**Sembilan Belas**

Ada ketakutan-ketakutan.

Ia mungkin terlihat berani ketika mengakui perasaannya pada Laras setahun kemarin, tapi bohong kalau ia bilang ia tak gentar.

Konsekuensi. Laras benar; usia mereka terpaut jauh. Ia tak ingin lagi main-main. Namun, bagaimana dengan Remedy? Genap 20 pun belum. Ia masih berapi-api mencoba hal ini dan hal itu. Sibuk di kampus, sibuk kerja sambilan jadi barista Starbucks. Energi yang membuncah seperti ia di kala muda.

Mungkin ia akan mengurung pemuda itu. Mungkin akan terasa seperti mengekang. Mungkin ia akan merasa tertinggal dan kesepian. Mungkin ia akan nelangsa ketika tak lagi bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki lincah itu.

Namun, Remedy selalu ada. Sepercik cahaya kecil yang tak pernah padam. Bayang teduh itu membuatnya ingin percaya, bahwasannya Remedy tak akan ke mana.

Ruang keluarga di hari Sabtu. Dapur sibuk dengan kegiatan membuat makan siang. Abigail bermain dengan Roti si _corgi_ , tak peduli dengan degup jantung sang ayah yang lajunya dipicu oleh pemuda manis nan rupawan di sisinya. Televisi menayangkan film Barat, terabaikan.

“Laper.”

“Sabar, sebentar lagi.” Tangannya ia letakkan di tengkuk pemuda itu. Dengan ibu jari, ia membuat satu lingkaran tak kasat mata di atas kulit halus yang kemudian meremang, memerah.

Merahnya menjalar sampai ke telinga, sampai ke pipi.

_Ah, tak ada yang lebih menawan dari Remedy yang pemalu._

Ada ketakutan-ketakutan. Ya, ia masih gentar. Namun, warna mawar cantik di pipi itu bagai angin sejuk menerbangkan segala getar getirnya.

Jauh-jauh sampai berlalu.

**Dua Puluh**

Malam tahun baru. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu?

Suara-suara di sekelilingnya tak lebih dari gema di kejauhan ketika ia diliputi pikiran-pikiran. Tahun baru dan ulang tahun bocah itu.

Sudah tak bisa dibilang bocah lagi karena sudah 20. Ia seperti melihat satu karakter yang sedikit berbeda. Si pendiam itu, yang kemarin masih ia ingat ragu-ragu memilih fakultas. Lulus SMA. Jadi ambil hukum. Menginjak tahun kedua kuliah, ikut turun demo mahasiswa. Dimarahi ayahnya. Menggelikan, namun ia pikir itu tak mengapa.

Dan sekarang, Remedy beranjak ke kepala dua. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Ia mengintip satu-satu kenangan bersama Remedy sampai pada hari ini.

Sampai pada angka dua dan kosong.

“Enak ulang tahun pas tahun baru,” ucap pemuda itu.

“Kenapa?” ia bertanya.

“Kembang api di mana-mana. Kayak semua orang ikut ngerayain ulang tahun saya,” jawab Remedy, yang segera disambut oleh tawanya.

Sudah dekat pukul 12. Halaman rumah Remedy ramai dengan saudara dan kerabat dekat. Harusnya ia ada di bawah, namun putri kecilnya mulai rewel mendengar suara bising kembang api di sana-sini. Terpaksa ia temani sampai Abigail tidur kembali. Di kamar Remedy karena si cilik itu menolak tidur di ruangan lain.

“Kamu ke bawah aja, Re. Udah pada _countdown,_ tuh.”

“Saya mau nemenin kamu sama Abby.”

“Eh, kamu kan yang ulang tahun. _Spotlight_ hari ini, kok, malah mangkir dari acara.”

“Ulang tahun saya kan sebentar lagi lewat. Lagian, saya nggak suka rame-rame. Kamu kan tau.”

Remedy boleh bertambah dewasa, tapi perhatian itu tak pernah berubah. Hal-hal kecil yang pemuda itu lakukan, seperti berbaring dengan Abby, mendekap putri kecilnya yang terganggu dengan suara _jedar-jeder_ di luar jendela—semua masih sama.

_Masih menaklukkan hatiku._

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Dari pertemuan pertama, perasaan pertama, dan kini—sudah berapa tahun? Sudah berapa banyak perubahan, berapa banyak yang pergi hilang tak kembali?

Begitu banyak, dan Remedy selalu ada di tiap transisi.

Ia menatap pemuda itu, yang, setelah yakin Abby sudah cukup pulas untuk ditinggal, kini beranjak ke jendela kamar, menatap kelap-kelip cahaya warna-warni yang mulai menghiasi gelap langit.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

“Lukas...?”

_1._

Tubuh itu hangat dalam dekapannya. Harum Remedy seperti buah bercampur aroma sabun bayi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyimpan wewangian itu baik-baik, meyakinkan diri kalau ia tak akan lupa.

_Kalau aku akan memiliki aromamu, kalau ini bukan yang terakhir._

“Saya tahu, Remedy,” ucapnya setengah berbisik. “Saya tahu perasaan kamu. Saya tahu perasaan saya. Saya tahu ini apa, yang saya mau ini apa.”

“Saya nggak ngerti.” Bohong. Ia tahu Remedy tahu. Rona merah yang nakal muncul di permukaan kulitnya itu selalu berkata jujur.

“Saya bisa liat _itu_ di mata kamu. Hal yang saya juga liat di mata Rana dulu.” Lengannya merenggang sebelum lepas sama sekali. Ia menarik pelan lengan Remedy, membawa pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya. “Kamu bisa liat itu di mata saya?”

Sepasang manik cokelat cemerlang. Sepasang pipi merah apel ranum.

“Saya nggak—” Remedy tergagap. “Saya nggak tau. Nggak tau, Lukas.”

“Apa yang kamu nggak tau? Perasaan saya ke kamu?”

“Saya nggak tau apa saya boleh—” Ragu-ragu. Ia benci melihat ragu-ragu di wajah rupawan itu. “Saya nggak tau apa saya boleh—apa saya boleh cinta sama kamu.”

Ia benci menyadari ragu-ragu itu sembunyi di balik alasan masuk akal. Ketika cinta tumbuh di tempat yang salah _—atau di tubuh yang salah._ Ketika Remedy tahu ada yang tak selaras dengan hidup yang biasa ia jalani. Ketika ia tahu tentang konsekuensi-konsekuensi—dan Remedy juga tahu tentang konsekuensi-konsekuensi. _Ia benci semua itu._

Namun, ia ingin.

Dan, mata cokelat cemerlang itu juga berkata _ingin._

_Ingin ingin ingin ingin._

“Cuma kalau kamu mau, Re. Cuma kalau kamu bersedia sama saya, kalau kamu siap sama saya. Saya nggak main-main sama kamu.” Telapaknya bersentuhan dengan pipi itu. Panas. Lebih panas ketika Remedy bersandar di sana. Ketika wajahnya berubah malu-malu.

_Berdebar. Berdebar. Berdebar._

_Berdebar berdebar berdebar. Diam, jantung._

“Berarti saya boleh cinta sama kamu?”

“Seperti saya bilang, cuma kalau kamu mau.”

“Saya udah naksir kamu dari umur saya enam belas, tau? Gimana saya nggak mau.” Pemuda itu mendengkus namun tersenyum—senyum lembut yang selama ini tersembunyi, yang begitu muncul ternyata cantik sekali. “Kayaknya saya udah gila.”

Harum Remedy lagi menyapa saat pemuda itu bersandar padanya. Lagi ia rengkuh tubuh itu. Lagi ia ikat hangat itu.

“Kenapa gila?”

“Karena saya bilang ‘iya’ ke kamu.”

_Aku juga sudah gila, Remedy. Menjerumuskanmu begini, apa namanya kalau bukan gila._

“Saya harap kamu bersedia gila sama saya, sih.”

Ucapannya dibalas tawa.

Lalu, bibir itu.

Kecupan itu. Yang rasanya mengingatkan pada ciuman pertama kala remaja. Yang membuat jantungnya meronta-ronta. Yang kemudian ditutup dengan senyum kikuk.

_Cinta. Keterlaluan kau, cinta._

“Saya cinta kamu, Remedy.” Lagi ia renggut merah di bibir Remedy. “Saya cinta kamu.”

Lagi satu cium manis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya warna-warni di gelap langit.

_Selamat tahun baru, cintaku._


End file.
